José Luis Espejo
300px|right Jose Luis Espejo Pérez (Barcelona, 1965), es un escritor español especializado en obras de "ensayo histórico". Licenciado en Geografía e historia por la Universidad de Barcelona. Entre los años 1985 y 1992 fue editor de la revista crítica "L'esborrany",L'esborrany publicada en Sant Boi de Llobregat. Simultáneamente trabajó como editor en varias revistas de prensa técnica. Entre los años 1992 y 1998 colaboró en la elaboración de tres monografías de carácter social en la revista Arguments i Propostes, publicada por "L'Eina Editorial". Entre 1998 y el 2002 residió en Bath (Reino Unido), período en el que trabajó como guionista en varias empresas audiovisuales. Anteriormente (año 1994) realizó una estancia de ocho meses en los Estados Unidos. Su conocimiento de la realidad cultural en estos dos países anglosajones le puso en contacto con las corrientes más actuales del momento por lo que se refiere a las dos materias que más trata en sus libros: la Realidad social y la Historia crítica. Volvió a España en el año 2002, para dedicarse a escribir libros de "ensayo histórico", entre ellos, El Conocimiento secreto: Los entresijos de las sociedades secretas y Los hijos del Edén: toda la verdad sobre la Atlántida. Realizó viajes a Italia y Francia (años 2007 y 2008), recopilando durante 10 años gran cantidad de documentación sobre la vida y la obra de Leonardo da Vinci. Fruto de esta investigación, publicó el libro: "Leonardo: los años perdidos", y posteriormente El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci y Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci. El presentador televisivo y escritor Christian Gálvez le cita en sus libros sobre Leonardo . Es colaborador de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia,Más Allá de la Ciencia en la que está especializado en artículos de contenido histórico. Es autor asimismo de los dos libros de la serie Temas de Historia Oculta. A partir del año 2004 ha colaborado en varios trabajos de carácter audiovisual y de memoria histórica con el Archivo Histórico municipal de Sant Boi de Llobregat (proyecto Museu als barris). Controversia sobre el Mapamundi de Leonardo thumb ||Bosquejo del [[Codex Atlanticus con la proyección tipo octante del globo terrestre ]] Aunque la autoría de Leonardo no està aceptada universalmente, con autores en contra como por ejemplo, Groth, Henry Harrisse, Eugene Muntz, Espejo en sus obras sobre LEONARDO, realizó un estudio sobre el Mapamundi de Leonardo da Vinci, siguiendo los que sí aceptan el mapa como auténtico aún dejando en el aire su autoría directa, por la de algún discípulo suyo, como R.H. Major en su estudio Memoir on a mappemonde by Leonardo da Vinci, being the earliest map hitherto known containing the name of America, o Christoher Tyler en Leonardo da Vinci’s World Map. Su tesis sobre la autoría de Leonardo añade algunos puntos a los estudios de Major y Tyler: *Tyler: Una página en los cuadernos en el Codex Atlántico que contienen un bosquejo de la proyección tipo octante del globo terrestre, que es la empleada en el mapamundi descubierto por Major (siendo ésta la primera descripción conocida). Este hecho liga la autoría con Leonardo ya que el boceto está hecho de su propia mano en la misma página del Codex Atlanticus que contiene bocetos de otras ocho proyecciones del globo (las conocidas a finales del siglo XV), estudiadas por Leonardo; van desde la proyección cónica de Ptolomeo a la de tipo planisferio de Rosselli. *Tyler: El fresco de Bramante donde se ve una descripción detallada del globo y uno de los personajes es Leonardo. *Tyler-Espejo:Hay una referencia garabateada en sus notas que dice "mi mapa del mundo que dejo con Giovanni Benci" ObraWorldcat entries: jose luis espejo *1.Alto riesgo: los costes del progreso, José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Fapa, DL 2004.WorldCat - Alto riesgo: los costes del progreso *2.Leonardo: los años perdidos by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: El Andén, 2008.WorldCat -Leonardo: los años perdidos *3.El Conocimiento secreto: Los entresijos de las sociedades secretas by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona : Ediciones B , 2009.WorldCat - El Conocimiento secreto: Los entresijos de las sociedades secretas *4.Los hijos del Edén: toda la verdad sobre la Atlántida by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Ediciones B, 2010.WorldCat - Los hijos del Edén: toda la verdad sobre la Atlántida *5.El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona: Editorial Base, 2010.WorldCat - El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci *6.Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci by José Luis Espejo Pérez, Barcelona - Base, 2012.WorldCat - Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci *7.Temas de historia oculta: nuestro pasado robado by José Luis Espejo Pérez Barcelona : Base, 2015.WorldCat - Temas de historia oculta: nuestro pasado robado Véase también * Leonardo da Vinci * Mapamundi de Leonardo * Oronce Finé * Henry Harrisse * Iker Jiménez * Fernando Jiménez del Oso Referencias Prensa *Artículo en La Vanguardia 1-abril-2015 *Artículo en La Vanguardia 05/05/2011 *Artículo en La Vanguardia 13/12/2010 *Reseña del diario EL MERCURIO de Chile (Los Hijos del Edén) *Reseña de LA RAZÓN (El Viaje Secreto de Leonardo Da Vinci) *entrevista TV3 10-10-2012 *Artículo 20 MINUTOS - 9-12-2010 *Entrevista con Sebastià d'Arbó-programa Misteris (8tv) -Abril 2013 *Entrevista con Sebastià d'Arbó- programa Misteris (8tv) - El préssec alquímic de Sant Cugat 18-7-2013. *Artículo 20 MINUTOS - 5 Noviembre del 2014 *Más Allá - Núm.: 270 / Año XXII -El viaje secreto de Leonardo Da Vinci (parte 1) *Más Allá - Núm.: 270 / Año XXII -El viaje secreto de Leonardo Da Vinci (parte 2)* *Más Allá - Núm.: 263 / Año XXIII -Leonardo Da Vinci estuvo en Montserrat *Año Cero - Enero de 2011 / Núm. 246 -Montserrat: el destino secreto de Leonardo (parte 1) *Año Cero - Enero de 2011 / Núm. 246 -Montserrat: el destino secreto de Leonardo (parte 2) *20 Minutos - 9 de diciembre de 2010 -Un historiador sostiene que Da Vinci tenía origen catalán *Año Cero - Núm.: 250 / Año XXII -Leonardo Da Vinci y la invención de América (parte 1) *Año Cero - Núm.: 250 / Año XXII -Leonardo Da Vinci y la invención de América (parte 2) *La-moreneta-inspiro-a-leonardo-da-vinci-la-sonrisa-de-la-gioconda Enlaces externos *La Atlántida: lo que la ciencia oculta -70min. 1.707.604 lecturas *Página web *Entrada en Ediciones B *Temas de Historia Oculta *Los mensajes ocultos de Leonardo da Vinci *El viaje secreto de Leonardo da Vinci *Prensa => 8 terceras fuentes *Map Projection of the World Map by da Vinci